Annoying
by Imorz
Summary: Rasanya Tsukishima tak pernah sepusing ini. Untuk Hearty's Kurotsuki Week.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

 _warning: typo(s), slash, age gap, college!au_

Annoying © Imorz

Rasanya Tsukishima tak pernah sepusing ini.

{ _Hearty's Kurotsuki Week: Day_ 1— _Age_ }

* * *

Intinya, kepala Tsukishima Kei sedang pening tujuh keliling.

Tumpukan tugas dan laporan di atas meja seakan menjulurkan lidah padanya. Memberikan ekspresi mengejek tanda pekerjaan Tsukishima tidak akan berakhir hanya dalam waktu sehari. Ia memijit pelipis, melepas kacamata, dan lanjut bersandar pada kursi putar seraya mendesah kasar. Dua kancing paling atas diloloskan.

Seseorang bersiul.

"Tsukishima- _sensei_ , jangan memasang ekspresi erotis begitu, _dong_."

Tsukishima terbelalak. Buru-buru menautkan kancingnya kembali. "Siapa?!" Ia memasang kacamata, "Oh, Kuroo. Tentu saja. Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu."

Kuroo Tetsurou terkekeh. Punggungnya bersandar di ambang pintu ruang dosen. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja merah polos yang dibiarkan terbuka, kaos oblong putih, dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Tas ransel hitam polos dan sepatu bergaya trendi memperkuat gaya fesyen miliknya. Pangkuannya berhias cantik lembaran kertas manufaktur, Tsukishima memandang jijik. Kiamatnya kembali bertambah. Dalam dunia imajiner, mereka sedang menunjukkan bokong pada Tsukishima.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" sahut Tsukishima membereskan mejanya. Memberikan ruang untuk lembar-lembar mengesalkan yang di bawa mahasiswanya.

"Sudah, _sensei_. Hari ini aku mengawasi praktikum viskositas untuk kelompok yang diulang, jadi sebentar saja." Ia melangkah hati-hati, "Tapi celanaku basah," seraya meraba celana area paha.

Tsukishima melirik, hampir tidak peduli. "Kalau begitu ganti. Taruh laporan mereka di sini."

"Aduh, apa _sensei_ sedang perhatian padaku?" Kuroo meletakkan seluruh laporan di atas meja, wajahnya menyosor dekat, "Aku terharu."

Tangan Tsukishima mengacak wajah mahasiswanya. "Kau terlalu dekat, bocah." Tidak sadar wajahnya ikut berubah merah.

Kuroo tertawa, lebih seperti mengejek. "Hehe, maafkan aku. Selamat bercinta dengan kertas-kertas itu, _sensei_."

Tungkainya melangkah keluar. Memberi lambaian tangan sebentar dan kecupan jarak jauh sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Tsukishima. Ingin sekali ia jambak rambut hitam serampangan itu, kalau bisa sampai botak.

Satu, dua, oh empat. Ada empat tumpukan kertas setinggi kurang lebih satu penggaris tiga puluh senti. Terima kasih Kuroo Tetsurou.

Tsukishima ingin menangis.

* * *

Lorong kampus berisi senandung gerutuan kesal dan sumpah serapah dari bibir Tsukishima Kei. Dosen jurusan Teknik Kimia yang naasnya dirundung kesialan oleh kertas-kertas penuh angka, simbol hitungan dan bahasa asing. Pusing, pusing, pusing.

Melirik jam. Angka sembilan malam tertawa. Pusing!

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang kampus. Sesekali berhenti kelelahan, tasnya berperan besar dalam acara ini. Laporan anak-anak masih belum selesai ia periksa, terpaksa Tsukishima jadikan buah tangan hari ini. Ia mengerang kesal.

Menaruh bokong kasar di bangku halte. Ponselnya bergetar, cepat ia raih mencari tahu. Pesan atas nama Kuroo Tetsuro tertera.

 _Kau masih di kampus?_

Tsukishima mengetik pesan balasan.

 _Jemput aku._

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Tsukishima dihadirkan pemuda tinggi dengan kendaraan skuter ala-ala gaya retro. Helm dilepas, rambut dikibas.

"Yo. Menunggu lama, _sensei_?" Kuroo Tetsurou dengan cengiran berhias di bibir. Tsukishima menggeleng tidak.

Ia meraih satu helm lainnya dan duduk di belakang pengemudi. Kunci masih belum diputar.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, jalan."

Kuroo menilik ke belakang, "Pegangan."

Tsukishima mendesah kesal. Tangannya memegang pinggang Kuroo, salah satunya mencubit gemas.

"Aw! Dilarang agresif di tengah jalan, _sensei_."

"Cepat jalan."

" _Sir yes sir._ "

Mesin dinyalakan, roda berputar pelan, telunjuk spidometer mengarah di angka lima puluh. Angin malam menerpa halus. Lambat laun tangan itu bergelayut memeluk.

Diam-diam Kuroo tersenyum dan menaikkan laju rodanya.

Kepala Tsukishima menyandar di balik punggung si pengemudi. Menatap sayu setiap lampu-lampu jalan yang terlintas serta hewan besi bergerak lainnya. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sejauh ini. Kalau boleh di beri lagu pengiring, mungkin lagu All We Know cocok memainkan perannya.

Kelopak menutup. Rasanya menyenangkan bersandar pada punggung kokoh sementara rambut dan tubuhmu dibelai angin malam. Tidak ada percakapan. Kantuk mulai meraja. Setengah depresi mengingat masih ada tanggung jawab di dalam tas. Kelopak kembali terbuka.

Tahu-tahu rem ditarik dan Kuroo berhenti di depan perumahan bersama. Salah satu petaknya di lantai dua milik Tsukishima.

" _Sensei_ mau kubantu memeriksa laporan?" celetuk Kuroo buru-buru. Pria itu melepas helmnya dan mengaitkan di salah satu tangkai spion. Tsukishima ikut mengekori, ia mengangguk setuju.

Tiba-tiba Kuroo menegap dan membuka jok. Ada sebuah kotak di simpan di sana. Hawanya hangat menyatu dengan uap mesin. Tsukishima berjalan lebih dulu menaiki tangga. Kuroo di belakang dengan cengiran penuh. Kotak tadi di dekap kuat-kuat.

Pintu dibuka, "Maaf, berantakan. Aku tidak sempat membereskan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sepatu dilepas. Tsukishima masuk ke dalam kamarnya berganti baju sementara Kuroo masih berdiri (sempat terantuk langit-langit) menilik ke berbagai sudut. Ia memilih duduk dan meletakkan kotaknya di atas meja.

Tsukishima keluar dengan setelan piyama tidur.

Kuroo merona, "Kau jadi terlihat lucu, _sensei_."

"Aku memang ingin segera tidur setelah memeriksa semua laporan anak-anak—tumben kau masih memanggilku _sensei_."

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Maaf, kebiasaan."

"Akan kubuatkan teh. Tunggu di sini." Tsukishima berhenti sebentar, "Tolong keluarkan semua laporan di dalam tasku. Jadi kita bisa langsung mengerjakannya." Kuroo menurut.

Uap mengepul ketika Tsukishima meletakkan dua cangkir porselen berisi teh hangat. Kuroo meraih satu dan meneguknya ringan.

"Terima kasih, Tsukki."

Tsukishima mengangguk.

Laporan dibagi dua. Tujuh puluh persen di bagian Tsukishima. Judulnya Viskositas Cairan. Tsukishima siap mabuk angka.

Kuroo tampak anteng memeriksa. Jemarinya lihai mencoret bagian yang perlu direvisi. Lembar demi lembar dibuka, bola matanya jeli kesana-kemari mencari kesalahan bagai elang memburu anak ayam. Terkadang ia menghadiahkan coretan lurus sepanjang jalan kenangan, terkadang bulatan besar di salah satu rumus. Tsukishima bahkan kaget melihat Kuroo menyilang keseluruhan kertas dan memberi petuah bijak: 'Ulang dari awal.' Beruntung lelaki itu hanya menggunakan pensil.

"Kau cukup jahat menjadi asdos, Kuroo. Ada sedikit percikkan dendam?"

Kuroo menggeleng, perhatiannya masih tertuju pada laporan adik-adik tingkatnya. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas semestinya. Ada pulpen merah?"

"Ada—maksudku, untuk apa?"

Ia melihatkan lembar bagian awal laporan salah satu mahasiswi, "Latar belakangnya rancu. Tujuan praktikum tidak sama dengan anggota kelompoknya. Lembar ini mau kugambari Dolaemon dan kuda poni."

"Kau pikir yang kau pegang itu buku gambar? Tulis saja 'perbaiki semuanya.' Beres." Tsukishima sedikit merasa kasihan. Kuroo mendesah kecewa.

Satu jam berlalu. Laporan di tangan Kuroo telah selesai di periksa. Milik Tsukishima masih bersisa empat.

"Sisanya itu mau kuselesaikan?" tunjuknya pada empat laporan yang bersisa.

Tsukishima menggeleng, "Tidak perlu."

Hening menerpa. Kuroo duduk bersila di samping Tsukishima yang terfokus pada lembar laporan. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Mengambil napas, embuskan. Lakukan secara teratur, ya begitu. Mata mengerjap bosan menilik barang ini-itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia seperti pemuda jomblo kurang asupan kasih sayang.

Lirikan jatuh pada Tsukishima. Kuroo tersenyum jahil.

Bibir mengecup pipi cepat.

Tsukishima membola. Ia buru-buru menoleh, "Apa-apaan itu?"

Wajahnya berjarak sekilan. "Tadi itu namanya 'pelangi-pelangi alangkah indahmu.'"

Alis mengerut, "Kuroo?"

Bibir mengecup bibir. Mimik Tsukishima tidak berubah, jantungnya yang meledak.

"Nah, kalau yang itu namanya 'meletus balon hijau dor.'"

Tsukishima tak mampu menahan tawa. Kuroo cengengesan bangga.

"Itu dilarang, Kuroo," ujar Tsukishima di sela tawanya.

"Kita tidak sedang di kampus, Tsukki."

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjawabnya setelah kau lulus. Jadi, bukan masalah lokasi tapi ciuman memang masih belum legal kau lakukan."

"Tapi wisudaku setahun lagi! Lagi pula itu bukan ciuman. Itu kecupan."

"Apa pun bentuknya. Ingat, dosen selalu benar."

"Saat ini kau hanya Tsukishima Kei. Bukan dosen Tsukishima yang terkenal kejam kalau menceramahi mahasiswanya."

"Wah, terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba melirik kotak yang dibawa Kuroo.

"Itu apa?"

"Huh?" Kuroo ikut mengekori arah pandang Tsukishima, "Astaga, aku hampir saja lupa!"

Kotak berwarna merah itu diraih. Tsukishima memandang penasaran.

"Apa isinya?"

"Buka saja."

Itu kue bolu stroberi dengan lilin angka dua dan delapan menancap di atasnya. Tsukishima mengangkat kedua alis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsukishima Kei. Aku harap kau segera menjawab perasaanku, tak perlu menunggu aku wisuda, aku bekerja, karena percayalah _backstreet_ itu menantang." Kuroo berucap dengan bangganya.

Tsukishima memberikan tatapan jengah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kuroo. Tapi aku baru menyentuh angka dua delapan September nanti."

"Sama-sama. Tentu saja aku—hah? September? Tapi di data dosen kau ulang tahun hari ini."

Tsukishima melepas lilin-lilin angka. "Kau baru berusia dua satu tapi ingatanmu sudah payah. Ini jadi hal pertimbangan untukku apakah menerimamu sebagai pacarku atau tidak."

Kuroo keringat dingin.

"Tsukki ..."

"Aku menambah jangka waktu. Sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi."

Kuroo ingin menangis.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: a) nulis kurotsuki fluff. b) penulisnya baper. kesimpulan: imorz pengen nangis.


End file.
